Black Widow
Black Widow, is the alias of S.H.I.E.L.D agent Natasha Romanoff. She is a character in both Marvel's Iron Man 2 and its 2012 crossover film the Avengers. She is portrayed by Jewish actress Scarlett Johansson. She will return in the upcoming 2014 film Captain America: The Winter Soldier. Personality Natasha Romanoff is a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative, working there since Hawkeye (Agent Clint Barton) was sent to kill her but decided to bring her in to work for them instead. She works undercover as a legal aid at Stark Industries in Iron Man 2, after being sent there to collect intel on Tony Stark. In the 2012 Marvel movie The Avengers, she works together with Bruce Banner (the Hulk), Captain America (Steve Rogers), Tony Stark (Iron Man), Thor and Clint Barton (Hawkeye) to defeat Loki and his army. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology: Natasha has received the Red Room's variant of the Super-Soldier Serum. As a result, her physical and mental abilities had been enhanced slightly beyond human limits. *'Peak Human Strength:' Her physical strength is at the peak level of natural physical limits of a woman of her height, weight and build. She is capable of lifting up to 500 lbs. *'Peak Human Speed:' Her speed is also enhanced to the peak of human capability. Natasha is as fast as a human can be without being classified as superhuman. *'Peak Human Agility:' Natasha's natural agility is heightened to a level greater than that of an Olympic gold medalist. She can coordinate her body with balance, flexibility, and dexterity easily. *'Peak Human Reflexes:' Her reaction time is similarly enhanced and functions with superhuman efficiency and capability. *'Peak Human Durability:' Natasha's bodily tissues have been augmented to the pinnacle of human development. Though she can be injured in the typical ways other humans can be, she possesses exceptional human strength, endurance, and stamina. *'Peak Human Senses:' Her five senses are enhanced and function at the peak of human perfection. *'Peak Human Immune System:' While she is susceptible to disease, the Black Widow has been enhanced by biotechnology that makes her body resistant to aging and disease and heals at an above human rate. *'Extended Longevity:' The Super Soldier serum variant has also extended her lifespan by dramatically slowing her natural aging process. Although she is almost 70 years old, she has the youthful appearance and vitality of a woman in the physical prime of her life. Abilities Master Martial Artist: Natasha is an expert in the field of martial arts. She is proficient in karate, judo, aikido, savate, boxing, and multiple styles of kung fu. Expert Acrobat: She is an Olympic class athlete, gymnast, acrobat and aerialist capable of numerous complex maneuvers and feats. Expert Marksman: Natasha is a very accurate marksman skilled in sharpshooting and knife throwing. Multilingual: She is fluent in Russian, English, French, German, Chinese, Japanese, and various other languages. Gifted Intellect: According to Marvel, Natasha's intellect is at level 3, putting her on par with Steve Rogers. She possesses the ability to quickly process multiple information streams (e.g., threat assessment) and rapidly respond to changing tactical situations. Graceful Dancer: Natasha is a profound ballet dancer. Expert Tactician: She is a very effective strategist, tactician, and field commander. She has lead the Avengers and even S.H.I.E.L.D. on one occasion. Talented Hacker: Natasha can hack into all computer systems without tripping any firewalls or security with ease. Master Seductress: She is an expert in the field of seduction. Natasha has been infamously known to bend many different men to her will and sometimes even get them to do her bidding for her. She sometimes continues deceiving certain men through means of acting if she still has a further use for them. Expert Spy: Natasha is a dangerous secret agent trained in espionage, stealth, disguise, infiltration, and demolitions. She displays an uncanny affinity for psychological manipulation and can mask her real emotions perfectly. Her talents and years of experience have enabled her to reach a high ranking as an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Weakness Pregnancy: Though the Super Soldier serum has kept her in her physical prime, its effects on her body have made pregnancy impossible. Equipment Costume Specifications: Synthetic stretch fabric which has been augmented to be highly resistant to damage even small arms fire and high temperatures. Microscopic suction cups on her costume allow her to scale walls and cling to ceilings, just as her namesake. Personal Weaponry: The Black Widow's Gauntlets are wrist cartridges containing various tools of the spy trade: tear-gas pellets, a radio transmitter and spring-loaded cable. Special Weaponry: Various automatic weapons and firearms, combat knives and explosives as needed. She also uses a device often referred to as the Widow's Bite that is capable of emitting highly potent electric shocks with a maximum of about 30,000 volts. Source of Paraphernalia: Formerly Soviet Union, S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers. Marvel Cinematic Universe ''The Avengers While on assignment, Natasha was tied to a chair by Georgi Luchkov and appeared to be interrogated when in fact she was the one interrogating him. Phil Coulson calls and tells her that Agent Barton has been compromised so she broke free from her restraints and knocked out Luchkov's henchmen before being sent to collect Bruce Banner. Natasha pays a child to act like her father is sick and leads Banner to a shack on the outskirts of the town of Calcutta. Natasha approaches Bruce and tells him that he needs to help them in locating the Tesseract, a dangerous object that had fallen into the wrong hands by Loki. Bruce asked her "What if I say no?". She responded saying "I'll persuade you", this was her way of saying that she had several agents outside who were ready to take on the Hulk at any given moment. After Bruce agreed, she introduced him to Steve Rogers, a.k.a "Captain America". Though the thought of Banner's immensely powerful alter ego terrified her, Romanoff carried out the assignment with aplomb and soon had Banner on board. She later travels to Stuttgart, Germany along with Iron Man and Captain America to apprehend Loki, who, with the aid of a mind-controlled Barton, is stealing iridium needed to stabilize the Tesseract. The mission was successful but took the combined skills of Steve Rogers, Tony Stark in his Iron Man armor, and herself at the gun controls of Quinjet to subdue him. On the return trip they also encountered Loki's brother Thor who had designs on Loki's capture of his own. Once Loki is captured and taken into custody, Natasha talks to him in his holding cell and he taunts her claiming that he will make Clint kill her. His taunt was after she revealed to Loki that she and Clint had a history with each other. He lets slip that the "monster" is already on board of the helicarrier and she works out that he plans to use the Hulk so Romanoff warns Director Fury. Loki summons some guards, including Hawkeye, to the Helicarrier and Hawkeye uses an explosive arrow to destroy one of the four engines. Natasha and Bruce are thrown through a window by an explosion and Bruce loses control and changes into the Hulk despite Natasha's attempts to keep him focused. She manages to get her leg free from the debris that was on top of her and begins to run for it, because the Hulk is attacking her. He easily catches her and knocks into a wall. However, she was saved by Thor before the Hulk could kill her. Fury asks someone to stop Hawkeye and she swallows her terror and volunteers, finding him and knocking him unconscious. She then visits him in the recovery room where he is free from Loki's spell, wanting to take action against the God of Mischief. Clint admitted to her his disbelief of the Avengers being able to stop Loki and his remorse about the people he killed. Natasha, Clint and Steve seek Loki in Manhattan, who releases his army so the Avengers are forced to assemble and battle the onslaught of alien invaders. She fights alongside Steve and Clint. When the others arrive she takes one of the Chitauri's aircrafts and heads to the top of Stark Tower where the portal is open. She talks to Erik Selvig and uses Loki's staff to close the portal. The team regroup and send Loki back to Asgard with Thor and then they go their separate ways, though Natasha and Barton returned to S.H.I.E.L.D.. Sometime later, Natasha and the rest of the Avengers, went to eat silently in a Shawarma restaurant. In Captain America: The Winter Soldier, she will help Captain America defeat Crossbones and Batroc the Leaper and undo Bucky's brainwashing that turned him into the Winter Soldier. Other appearances The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes After being exposed to S.H.I.E.L.D., the Widow started feeling bad for betraying Hawkeye, her former partner. She saved him on HYDRA Island when Baron Strucker attacked him with his Satan Claw, rendered Strucker unconscious with a blast from her wrist blaster, and made up a lie to him after getting the leader of HYDRA to safety. Later it was revealed that she was in fact working secretly for Nick Fury to uncover the details of the Cosmic Cube that A.I.M. had been developing. She contacted the Avengers for help to keep the cosmic cube out of the hands of Strucker. Since only Fury and she knows of her undercover status she is still believed to be a traitor to S.H.I.E.L.D. After the Avengers' intervention in the war between HYDRA and A.I.M. over the Cosmic Cube, Hawkeye offered her to join the Avengers for protection from S.H.I.E.L.D., which she refused, fearing that they too will be at risk and danger for harboring a triple agent from S.H.I.E.L.D. unless her name is cleared by Nick Fury then she kissed him and disappeared in the alley. She later helped Nick Fury, Quake, and Mockingbird forewarn Iron Man of the Skrull Invasion. She was later knocked out by Queen Veranke, but later recovered. When Galactus came to devour the planet, Black Widow united with Thor, Vision, Luke Cage, and Falcon. She planted charges on the machine while Thor, Vision, Falcon, and Luke Cage fought Air-Walker. After the Herald's defeat, Black Widow destroyed the machine. Galactus was sent into the Negative Zone and the Avengers were hailed as Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Avengers Assemble Black Widow watched on as the Avengers' Quinjet flew towards Red Skull's location, and pursued them in her own vehicle. Once Black Widow arrived at the destination, she assisted the Avengers in their effort to defeat Red Skull and his HYDRA army. After supposedly defeating Red Skull, Black Widow witnessed as Red Skull managed to steal Iron Man's armor and arc reactor for his own purposes. Black Widow and the Avengers approached Tony, just as he was loosing consciousness. Black Widow accompanied the Avengers to Avengers Mansion to revive Tony. After Tony Stark was able to recover, Black Widow and the rest of the Avengers were distraught to learn that Tony had no further use for them. Black Widow left the room to talk to Hawkeye. Soon, the pair were infected by M.O.D.O.K.'s mind-control nanobots, and proceeded to fight each other. After Iron Man was able to rid the team of M.O.D.O.K.'s nanobots, they had encountered the Red Skull and defeated him. Red Skull managed to detonate the mansion's reactor, leading the Avengers to scatter. Now without a home, Iron Man welcomed the team to the Avengers Tower. Black Widow and the team were called to action after the Great Wall of China came to life, and flew to their next destination in the Aven-Jet Prime. Trivia *Black Widow appears in the 2005 ''Punisher video game. She appears in one level, as a non-playable character (NPC) who fights alongside the Punisher. Gallery Black Widow (Natasha Romanov).jpg Avengers Poster 2.jpg Romanoff A.jpg Black Widow Fallen.png Black Widow.jpg The Avengers poster.jpg Natasha.jpg Black Widow Close.jpg Black Widow Close Up.jpg Black Widow on the Phone.jpg Black Widow Poster.jpg Black Widow Running.jpg Black Widow-the-avengers-scarlett-johansson-black-widow-natasha-romanoff.jpg Black Widow-3.jpg 830px-Black_Widow_Avengers.jpg Black Widow and Thor.JPG|Black Widow and Thor. Black Widow and Loki.JPG|Black Widow and Loki Natasha TheAvengers.png BlackWidow.png|Black Widow in Avengers Assemble. Blackwidowstand.png|Black Widow in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Marvelousavengers.jpg Marvel-Select-Black-Widow-1.jpg Marvels-The-Avengers-Black-Widow.jpg Marvels-The-Avengers-Black-Widow-packaged.jpg External links *Black Widow on Marvel Comics Database *Natasha Romanoff (Black Widow) on Marvel Movies Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Females Category:Marvel Comics characters Category:Heroines Category:Females Category:The Avengers characters Category:Disney characters Category:Superheroes Category:Russian characters Category:Spies Category:Iconic characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D agents Category:Gunmen Category:Adults Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters Category:Pilots Category:Athletes Category:Military characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier characters Category:Agents Category:Avengers Assemble characters Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes characters Category:TV Animation Characters Category:Bilingual characters